A Riddle in Time
by Trisanor
Summary: What would an ageless girl remember? What would she have seen? Dive into the memories of Genevieve Gryffindor as she takes a trip down memory lane. Warning!: Not continuous, jumping around snapshots. Moments in time and history, all centered around Genevieve.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama!" A little girl with auburn hair flounces over to her mother. "Mama! It's time to get up!" She struggles to hop up onto their bed, but manages by taking hold of the blankets as tightly as her little fists can.

"Papa you too!" She croons to her parents. Her high voice not phasing them in the slightest. So she changes her tactic. She sits at the foot of her parents bed, crouched low like a lion, a grin on her face, determination in her eyes. She watches as her Father is about to turn over and launches herself in the air to land on him. She watches as his eyes shoot open, a matching grin on his face and he catches her mid air and pins her under him.

"Nice try my little lion." He grins at her and she giggles softly to herself. Anticipating what is coming next.

He roars menacingly and starts to tickle her without reprieve. Her screaming laughter echoes across the stone in the room and effectively wakes up her mother. She thrashes about, trying to get away, but at the same time not really wanting to.

"Mama! Mama!" she calls between peals of laughter and pants of breath. "Help me Mama!" She tries pushing her Father's hands away as her Mother looks on with a smile on her face. She lazily goes for her husbands wand and sends a tickling charm his way. Reducing him to a laughing mess as he rolls onto his back to try and squirm away from the magical fingers.

The little girl catches her breath and laughs at her Father's predicament on the edge of the bed and crawl over to her Mother's side.

"Thank you Mama!" She hugs her mother around the neck and nuzzles her affectionately.

"I swear child you pick up more and more of your Father's traits every day." She mutters to herself, a smile on her face. The woman stands up out of bed a chemise covering her figure and picks up the little girl and her own wand. Using her own wand she cancels the tickling charm a wicked grin on her face.

"Not fair Row." The man gets out between pants. His hair now even more thoroughly mussed. Row just looks back at him and moves away to throw a light robe over her chemise and pull a toga type covering over her daughter.

"It may not be fair, but neither is pinning the poor girl." Row laughs as she dresses her daughter.

"You may dear have been spending far too much time with Sal." He says as he gets up. His eyes looking hungrily at his wife. She rolls her eyes.

"You my dear, are just whining. Now lets get to the bath before the students are up and using it. I like to bathe in peace." She says and he gets up off of the bed and embraces his wife.

"Of course my dear." He says softly, and she smiles at him. They both look at their daughter who is looking between them.

"Bath?" She says excitedly, and starts scrabbling to be put down. The parents laugh at her and smile.

"I'll get the oils for our hair, and the comb." Rowena says as she puts her daughter down.

"Godric," she calls out after him, "would you make sure she isn't in the sauna too long this time? No need for her to become dehydrated again." Godric rolls his eyes amusedly.

"Of course dear."

~~~~GG~~~GG~~~~GG~~~~~

"Albus! Albus stop!" A girl hollers over the sounds of the duel. Her friend Arianna standing next to her.

"Albus! Aberforth! Gellert! Would you just calm down for a moment?!" She tries again to no avail.

In a field of her favorite flowers Arianna watches her brothers and Gellert duel. She doesn't know the initial reason that it all started. She knows that Albus wanted to take her and Aberforth away to make the world a better place. But, this duel… a nasty purple hex shoots right by Aberforth's ear and she can't take it anymore. Even if she can't control her magic she maybe able to save her brothers from each other.

Her companion on the sidelines watches as Arianna throws herself into the fray and as Albus's eyes alight in a wicked way. Right before a stunning spell would have reached Arianna, this silent companion watches as instead an Incendio does partnered with a Diffindo. Arianna never stood a chance. Aberforth turns on Grindelwald as does Albus, both for very different reasons.

"It is your fault Gellert! You killed my sister!" Aberforth spits in his direction, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Hence forth Gellert, I am your enemy. You have split my family enough. I can't believe you would do that. To your best friend." Albus reacts, the girl standing silently on the side feeling fury arise within her.

"You are wrong Albus!" She shouts, her anger making her magic pulse wildly. "Gellert didn't do anything wrong in this! You did!" She marches forward.

"Shut up woman." Albus says snidely, "Else you will be considered on the same side as Grindelwald." She pulls back as if slapped at his response, his tone biting more than usual.

At this tone, Gellert hauls back and punches Albus in the face.

"You will not speak to her in that manner. Ever." He grinds out through his teeth as he looks down on the sprawled form of Albus on the ground. "If I find out that you have ever again, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day ever again." With that Gellert turns away from his once Lover, emotion heavy in his eyes. "Come Morgana. You deserve better treatment than that." He walks over to her and holds out his hand to her.

"If you go with him I will personally see to it that you are never accepted within the Wizarding Community again." Albus sneers out.

"At least Gellert is honest about his agenda Albus. Unlike you. You manipulative, sleazy bastard. But you know what." Morgana turns on him stalking him like prey. "One day someone will beat you at your own game. And on that day I will be there. That I promise." They feel magic crackle around them and then snap into place. Morgana savors the look of horror on his face as he registers the fact that she just cursed his existence, and her own. It is quickly covered by haughtiness.

"Pretty words, but they mean nothing to me." Albus tries to say dangerously, but the tinge of fear in his tone reveals it all to her and she grins menacingly.

Morgana turns away from him and takes Gellert's hand. They walk away a few paces and then turn around to face their enemies.

"May the game begin." She intones softly and they dissolve away, her Chesire grin the last thing the brothers see before their own row breaks out.

~~~~~GG~~~~~~GG~~~~~~~~GG~~~~~~~~

"You don't understand you can't do that!" a girl cries out, the man not paying her any mind as he concentrates on his spell. She runs towards him and is stopped by a shimmering barrier.

"All I have wanted is for my family to be whole again. So many years have been wasted. You have to understand." He replies coldly, his blue eyes glinting in the fading light.

"Yes! Fine! So what if I understand?! I wouldn't destroy my soul, my heart over it! She would be disgusted with this display of cowardice." At this his head spins around to face her, a deadly sneer on his face.

"You understand nothing!" He throws his hands down, dropping the barrier with it. She feels his magic pushing on her, trying to force her into submission.

"Nothing?! I'm probably the only other person in this whole world who understands you! And you say _I_ understand _nothing_." She shoots right back at him. "You miss her sure, great. At least you got to fall in love!" Tears threaten to fall from her eyes, as she almost hisses back at him.

"And what good did it do me?!" he shouts in her face, she can feel his breath on her skin. "Here I am with a broken heart from a man I never suspected to fall in love with, and a woman who died before he was even born." He scoffs and goes to turn his back on her.

She roughly grabs his shoulder and spins him around and smacks him hard across the face, her rage winning over her logical thought. He snarls at her and throws her to the ground, as he forces her down she grabs his wrist and hooks her ankle behind his to pull him down with her. Once on the ground she uses his momentary stunned state to flip them over, her skirts hampering her a little, but not much. She stares right into his eyes, her face distorted with anger and pain.

"You got to fall in love, have a family, grow up. You're wife died oh boo fucking who." She slaps him again as he starts to try and speak, her nails leaving marks on his face. "No my turn. You can stay silent." She snarls back into his face. He scowls deeply but makes no other moves to speak.

"That's right. I'm all grown up now. Well as grown as I will ever get thanks to you. Because it's all your fault. My entire cursed existence is your fault, and I don't even know why."

~~~~~~GG~~~~~~~GG~~~~~~~~GG~~~~~~~~

A knock in the middle of the night rouses the orphanage matron from her slumber. She slips on her night robe and slips out to the front door. As the war continues to rage on through London more and more children find their way to her door. She wearily opens the door and is about to tell the poor child that she has no where for it to stay when she looks and sees not a child, but a baby. A sleeping baby sitting in a basket with a note and a knit blanket to keep her safe from the chills of the evening. She picks up the precious bundle and looks around for another life form to indicate who left his child on her doorstep. She takes the child in out of the cold, cooing a tiny bit as she does. She walks into the room with the only crib, and sets the new child in it. She fails to notice as one of the other occupants of the room wakes up and stares at the new child, curiosity in his chocolate brown eyes.

The matron leaves the room and opens the envelope. "Evelyn..." she breathes softly. "Evelyn Penrose. Poor thing." The matron shakes her head sadly and makes her way to her office in the middle of the night to lay the envelope down. She would see to getting the file created in the morning, when the light curfew wasn't in affect. She yawns and walks back to her warmer bed, rubbing her arms roughly as the chill settles into her skin.

~~~GG~~~~GG~~~~GG~~~~

"Ow! Billy that hurts!" a girl cries out in pain, her green eyes welling up with tears. "Billy let go." She cries out in pain again.

"Hahahahaha!" The large boy just laughs at her pain. "Not so special without your knight to save you are you? Hahaha." The kids that had gathered around laughed at her predicament too. This caused the girl to cry more as her arm started to bruise in his hold.

"Let go… Billy… let go. Please, it hurts." she pleads, tears running freely down her face now.

"Stupid girl." he releases her arm and she holds it to her chest. "Now the real fun begins." Billy brags. He takes a stone out of his pocket as do five other boys around her. Billy looks at his pals and pulls his arm back in preparation to throw the stone at her and finds it stuck there when he goes to throw. Billy looks around in fear.

"Evey.." a familiar cold voice coaxes her to open her eyes. She sees Tom standing in front of her.

"Tom!" she cries out in relief. She goes to stand and he holds his hand out to her.

"Evey, are you okay?" She holds her wounded arm to her chest a little closer.

"I will be Tom. It's okay." She sniffles softly. They may have been mean, but Tom always overreacts when people hurt her. "It's just a little Indian burn." She continues softly.

Tom's eyes flash dangerously in the direction of the boys and other kids around them. Most of the kids scurry away. Seeing Tom get like that was never a good thing.

"You hurt Evelyn, Billy. What did I say would happen last time you decided it was a smart idea to hurt her?" Tom responds coldly, but conversationally. Observing his nails almost disinterestedly. Billy cringes back in fear as Tom shoots a glare at him.

"Tom you really don't have to. I will be okay." Evey says softly and takes his arm. Billy looks on in horror as she willingly touches the monster of a child.

Tom spots Billy's new rabbit and grins wickedly. With his focus on the rabbit, Tom barely notices Evey moving in closer to him to accept the comfort only he was walling to offer her. A sickening noise pierces the atmosphere of the yard. Everyone's eyes are drawn to the rabbit which is now flopping round and shrieking in an unearthly way. Billy looks between Tom and the rabbit and runs over to his rabbit. Tears falling from his face as his precious rabbit stops moving all together.

"Come on Evey." Tom takes her hand gently and walks to the edge of the yard, away from all of the other children as the matron made her way out to Billy and his dead rabbit. Evey follows behind Tom her eyes directed towards the scene unfolding behind them.

"Why did you do it Tom?" She asks, tears in her own eyes for the poor rabbit. Tom turns quickly to face her, hearing the sadness in her voice. He looks at her eyes and sees them filled with tears and curses the stupid boy. Tom sits down and Evey curls up with him. She lays her head on his chest, just enjoying the long denied contact with him.

"Because he hurt you Evey. He made you cry." Tom responds evenly, in all of his seven year old bravado. "He made you cry, so I had to make him cry."

~~~~GG~~~~~GG~~~~~GG~~~~

"You have to be joking!" The girl screams at the top of her lungs.

"Now Genevieve! You know raising your voice isn't lady-like. You will calm down this instant." The girls mother responds her voice soft but firm. The girl scoffs in her mother's direction.

"Now we have the discussion of lady-like?!" Genevieve puts her hands to her head and then throws them in the air. "Mother, I'm fifteen and I'm not even betrothed yet!"

"Genevieve we have discussed this before..." her mother starts only to be cut down.

"Really? When did that happen because I don't remember being there for that conversation." the girl retorts poisonously.

"Genevieve I refuse to have this conversation with you if all you are going to do is take that tone with me." her mother responds tersely.

Genevieve takes a potion off of the mantle and downs it in one go. In moments her entire body relaxes and her feelings come more into her control.

"Is that better Mother?" she responds the snark underlying her tone still, but not as prevalent as it was.

"It will do. But reducing yourself to such childish antics is unbecoming of a girl of your age." Her mother points out like a dagger to the achilles.

"Mother you won't even meet him. Sal has been my chaperone on all of my outings lately. How can you tell me no if you haven't even met the boy? He has even started offering me courting gifts mother. And you know how badly it would look on our name if I denied them." Genevieve continues trying to play to her Mother's logical side.

Her Mother puts her hand to her temples. Her body showing signs of stress outside of just teaching the students in the school. Slowly she starts to shake her head her chest caving as a sigh escapes her.

"Please, trust me Genevieve. You don't want to pursue this topic any further." Her Mother's eyes plead with her to stop, but Genevieve doesn't notice them, and if she does she doesn't care.

"I can't do that. If there is a reason why I can't be with him I need to know. I have feelings for him Mama." Genevieve pulls her trump card and a blush lights her face. Her Mother's head snaps to look in her direction.

"What did you just say Geneveieve?" She says quickly.

"You heard me Mama. I have feelings for him." Genevieve says again a little softer this time. Looking at her Mother with wide eyes. Her Mother sits heavily down in the chair next to the vanity. Once again she puts her hand to her forehead and sighs.

"This is what I was worried about. I told Sal to watch over you and let me know if something like this started to develop." Rowena mutters to herself.

"What is that supposed to mean Mother?" Genevieve starts in her anger trying to break its way through the calming potion in her system. Rowena looks up at her daughter, anger, sadness, worry, hurt all in her eyes. Genevieve inhales sharply, not having seen her mother so vulnerable before.

"Genevieve. Please leave it all be. This is your last warning. Don't see that boy again. Your Father will deal with the family." Rowena says softly, tiredly, her tone telling her age more than her appearance does.

"You know I can't do that." Genevieve returns her momentary sympathy and worry fading.

"I always hoped you would be the perfect mix of both of us." Rowena smiles wryly, "and here I am damning the very same stubbornness and curiosity that we have cultivated throughout your entire life." Rowena laughs to herself. Genevieve gets slightly offended that her mother is talking about her as though she isn't really there, but keep quiet. Ofttimes when people forget a person is in the room they let a bit more slip then they would otherwise.

"Genevieve. My little lion. My darling daughter." Rowena holds out her hands for Genevieve to take and settle down at her feet so she can play with her daughter's hair. Genevieve takes the offered hands and lays her head in her Mother's lap, her legs folded under. Protected from the cold floor by the cloth of her skirts.

"There is something you need to know." Rowena starts and Genevieve sits there enjoying the feel of her mother's fingers in her hair, her attention focused solely on what her mother is saying. "I don't want to meet the boys, I don't want you to get attached to them. There is a reason that your Father and I don't have you betrothed. Something that happened before you were born made us decide this." Rowena continues Genevieve shifting her head so she can see her face.

"I wish you could experience love darling. But you are destined to wander this Earth for eternity. I would never wish it on you my darling girl." At this Rowena's eyes fill with tears but she continues to run her fingers through her daughter's hair. Genevieve's head snaps up to stare straight into her Mother's eyes. All she sees is sadness and anger and love… nothing that would indicate her as being untruthful. Genevieve stands up then and backs away from her mother slowly. Her mind reeling with the information given to her.

"How?" she asks breathlessly. As she turns once more to face her mother.

"Your father. It is his mistake that you have to pay for my darling girl." Rowena looks at her daughter defeated for the first time in her life.

~~~GG~~~~~GG~~~~~GG~~~

"Tom I'm not going with you!" Evey tries to pull her arm from his grasp only to find his grip stronger than she remembered.

"I won't accept no for an answer Evey. That isn't how things work." Tom stares her down all tenderness gone from his face, his eyes.

She stares into the face of the boy she has watched to grow up, the boy she has grown to love as he became a man. Eyes that were once such a deep brown, that she could get lost in them, are a crimson red that almost glow in the fast fading light of the sun. Her heart breaks into pieces in her chest.

"It is how things will have to work Tom. You know that. We both know that." She continues, "This is what must be done. For everyone's sake."

Tom's jaw sets in a hard line. His eyes glinting dangerously. The same way they did before he killed his Father. The same way they did when he killed Billy's bunny that afternoon so long ago. Evey pulls her arm away again, only to find it released easily. A thoughtful look hiding behind the dangerous glint. And that combination never spelled any good for anybody in the past. Apprehension fills her every breath, sitting heavily on her chest.

"You're right Genevieve." he uses her given name softly. One of the few times he has ever chosen to use it. She turns her head away only to feel his fingers take her chin and turn it back to face him. "And I know I didn't do this properly. But..." Tom's gaze bores into her, as though looking to her very soul. He inhales deeply, and drops his gaze for a moment.

He lifts his eyes once more.

"I can't watch you walk away from me. I don't want you to walk away from me ever again. If the last three years have taught me anything it is just how much I need you. I hate my cursed muggle name, I hope to wipe it from history." He turns his head away for a fraction of a moment before looking right back at her unnameable emotions residing in his eyes. "But when you say it, it is addictive. When you gasp my name, when you whisper it, when you scream it because you are mad at me.."

He trails off and lays a warm hand on her cheek. Her face flushing at his words and his touch. So affectionate. She thinks to herself just how much she has truly missed this.

"When my cursed name falls from your lips..." Tom traces her lips with his thumb in reverence. "All I can think about is how to get you to say it over and over again. I want to hear you say my name for the rest of eternity." Tom leans in close to her, his unoccupied arm snaking around her waist. Her breath hitches as the very moment she has dreamed about comes true before her eyes.

"Genevieve Gryffindor… will you marry me? Will you become my Dark Lady?" He breathes against her lips, their eyes locked even at such a close distance.

"Tom..." she breathes out and he closes his eyes in bliss. When they open this time a powerful gaze pins her in place, one she had only ever seen her Father give her Mother. One filled with his undying love for her.

~~~~GG~~~~GG~~~~GG~~~~

A/N: Hello Friends and Followers! This is just the beginning of my Genevieve Gryffindor Reboot. There will be no Peter Pan in this what-so-ever. There will however be lots of Tom and lots of our heroine Genveieve. And I'm going a little outta my depth here, but it will be written, mostly, in the Marauders time. So bear with me as we begin this journey together once again. It has been ten years in the making. I have very little prepped for it in this moment, but I am hopeful that I can alternate years between this and my Keket piece. We shall see how everything goes once the ball really gets rolling.

As always thank you my faithful readers! I would love to hear what you think about this series of snapshots.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay friends here is the next installment of my Genevieve reboot! I will try to update once a week or once every two weeks. Thank you friends! I really hope you enjoy. This really has been a story ten years in the making, seeing as I started trying to write it when I was 12. Thank you for your support!

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

"Lucy! Lucy!" A small girl pads around the manor with her stockinged feet. Looking for her brother. Her long blonde hair bouncing lightly around her shoulders. She pokes her head into his bedroom, his door slightly open. All she sees is a sparkling clean room with a desk and some books. Huffing she sets off farther down the hall to bother her Father and Mother. They should know where her brother is hiding from her.

She continues down the hall, only three or four doors down the hall and stops in front of it and is about to knock when a house elf appears before her. She flinches back in surprise.

"Young Mistress, Mater is requesting your presence in the parlor for a light lunch." It tells her and then escorts her to the parlor. They wander through the opulent halls her skirts making a whispering sound about her knees.

The doors to the parlor swing open wide and the girl is greeted by the smiling face of her Father and the pouting face of her brother. She grins and runs up to her Father giving him a large hug giggling the entire time. Once done there she jumps down, brushes her skirts and pads over to her brother and pulls on his sleeve. He looks over at her and seeing the toothy smile, smiles back and she glomps him. He pulls her into his lap a smile on his normally blank face.

"As I was saying Lucius, with you starting school this year it would be prudent for us to make a trip out to Diagon Alley to prepare your books and supplies for the year. We could make the trip today, my schedule is cleared if you are interested." Abraxas continues the conversation that must have been put on hold when she walked in.

Lucius thinks on this a moment and nods in acquiescence.

"That sounds like a good plan Father." Lucius looks at the girl sitting in his lap. "But what will Persephone be doing while we are out?" Lucius asks, the welfare of his younger sister on his mind pretty consistently.

"Well, Our Lord wanted to spend some time with her today." Abraxas watches his daughter's reaction as he mentions this. She perks up and her smile brightens more than it was when she walked into the room.

"I get to see him?!" She starts happily, and claps her hands together in excitement. Lucius looks at his sibling smiling also. This little girl, so favored by the Dark Lord and by his family in general. It was always a wonder to Lucius that the Dark Lord took all of this time to make time for her what with the war drawing ever closer.

All of a sudden she becomes very still and Abraxas watches as her eyes glaze over in a frightening way, as though she has retreated into her own mind. Only for the next moment them to return to normal. A small look of wonder on her face.

"Tom..." she whispers softly, tears clouding her eyes now. Abraxas looks straight in his daughter's eyes until she hops out of Lucius' lap and makes her way over to the fireplace and sits down there in front of the fire. Abraxas and Lucius look at each other and then look at her.

~~POV Change~~

I look into the flames licking the stone. Father and Lucy said that I would be able to spend time with him. Tom… I think to myself. Another flash…

 _I am in a dark room, a familiar dark room. I look up at the small boy who is reading to me, a smile on my face. His soft voice is soothing to me._

" _Tom," I say softly as he talks a moment after a period. He looks at me with his one eyebrow raised. Not a word leaves his mouth. "Can I stay with you tonight? Please." I ask shyly, quietly. I see his mouth turn up in a weird smile._

" _Always." He says softly and puts the precious book under one of the floorboards and climbs back into bed. He pulls me close, both of us fully clothed, our shoes sitting neatly near the door. "I'll keep you safe. I promise." He says softly, as I close my eyes and fall asleep._

I tilt my head in interest and surprise. I hear Father and Lucy talking about Hogwarts, and the houses.

"Oh I have no doubts I will be sorted into Slytherin Father, don't worry." Lucy says.

" _Slytherin is for the strong, the cunning, the lost. We take care of our own here Vivy." A man says and I feel a ruffle of my well tamed, plaited hair._

I hear a man's voice floating through my mind. These things feel the same as the things I remember from being with Lucy or Tom or Father. But I don't know where they are coming from. I light up briefly and turn around to look at Father and Lucius.

"Father what is today?" I ask excitedly.

"Today is a Tuesday. Why?" He responds off-handedly.

"No Father, what is the date?" I ask again more insistently.

"Oh, it is July twentieth." I hear a response from behind me and see Tom standing there in the floo. I look at him bright eyed. "Happy Birthday Persephone." He says softly and picks me up, holding me in his arms.

"Thank you Tom." I say and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck. Tom clears his throat and I turn around to look at what is going on. Father is flushed a little bit red, and Lucius is looking at me with something similar to wonder and horror. I look at Tom's face a bit perplexed, and then realize I said his name aloud in front of the other people. I quickly cover my mouth and mumble an apology.

"It is fine Persephone. You have every right to call me by my given name. And you are the only one." Tom says aloud, and I see the looks exchanged between the three men but I don't quite understand them. Tom then looks back to me and I place my hands on his face confused.

"Why are they red?" I ask him, staring directly into his crimson eyes. Tom's eyebrow raises in my direction and I just keep staring in them. My mind working in a different direction.

 _A little boy with chocolate eyes. That is my first memory of sight. Deep brown eyes that I could lose myself in. A soft gurgle escapes my mouth, I think. The owner of the eyes lifts me up and holds me at arms length. Trying to express my discomfort I let out a small cry. And I'm put back down quickly._

"They have been like that for a long time Persephone." Tom responds and I snap out of my thoughts. He doesn't break eye contact with me, and addresses Father and Lucy. "And don't you two have plans for today?"

Lucy and Father stand quickly and bow shallowly, seeing just how distracted Tom is by me and vacate the room. Saying quick goodbyes to me.

"What color should they be if not red Persephone?" Tom asks me softly.

"Chocolate..." I respond still confused, my small hands still on his cheeks. "Chocolate eyes..."

Tom smiles softly to himself and walks with me over to the Floo system and we floo to his home. A place I have frequented many a time. We arrive in the main receiving room and I see some of his minions standing in the room, just talking. At our arrival they turn and bow to Tom, Tom walks right on by. They know that I am a Malfoy child because of the frequency I am around. Tom carries me through the halls as we make our way to his favorite study. He waves his hand and the door opens, and I squirm a bit to be set down. He lets me down and I walk over to the chest of stuff that he has sitting over in one corner. Stuff that wasn't there before. I look over to him curiously.

"May I?" I ask and point at the chest.

"Of course Persephone." he responds and sits down to do a little bit of paperwork.

I pop open the chest and see semi-familiar objects. I reach in and pull out a pretty set of earrings.

" _My beautiful girl. Your first set of ear drops. Such a special day. You know these are the height of luxury right now? They came all the way from Egypt, where they work with gold consistently. Their artisans are the best in the world for gold working." A woman with raven wing hair talks in soft tones to me._

Gold with rubies. Familiar and yet odd colors at the same time. I place them down on the floor next to me. And move a couple more things around in the chest, looking for something else that will catch my eye. A pair of silk slippers is the next thing.

" _Morgana! What have I told you about going around without your slippers on? It is simply barbaric young lady!" Another woman's voice chides._

I look back at Tom and then start in on the chest again hoping something will give me answers.

~~GG~~GG~~GG~~

"Persephone." I hear Tom's voice and I open my eyes and rub them. "How was your nap?" he asks. I nod and yawn widely. Then hold my hands out to be picked up. Tom chuckles to himself and picks me up under the arms and pulls me in. I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"It was a good nap." I mumble, and my eyes start to close again. Tom moves me jerkily and I hiss at him. He just laughs again.

"Ready to go back to the Manor Persephone? Your Father and brother should be back." Tom talks to me and I bury my head into his robes and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I want to stay with you." I murmur, feeling more awake at the thought of him leaving me. I don't know why but it is worse than it has ever been.

"I will be going with you." He runs his hand through my hair, and I relax a bit but don't let go of his neck.

"Okay." I say and we apparate to Father's study. I look up and see that he isn't there and I snuggle into Tom again. We walk through the halls, I watch the pictures pass my line of vision. I turn around in Tom's hold so I can face forward.

"Hey Tom." I say kinda quietly. I look at his face and his eyebrow is quirked in silent response. "Do I know a Billy? Do you know a Billy? I think he had a bunny… but something happened to it..." I trail off trying to bring back that memory.

Tom keeps walking, seemingly in thought.

"Why do you ask?" he responds finally. Glancing at me.

"Well, there is this picture in my head. It is of some one I think is me and someone who looks like you, but smaller. And an open dirt space, and other kids and one of them, Billy, I think… well I think I got hurt and the person who looked like a small you got mad. And did magic on a bunny and the Billy boy cried..." I trail off.

"That sounds like a very specific picture." Tom responds, "Do you think it was a dream?" he continues.

I look at Tom, it could have been. Cause that hasn't happened before, but on the other hand it isn't the only one.

"But that isn't the only picture. I have some of this ancient castle. And people keep using different names. Vivy and Evey. It is really weird." I tell Tom and I watch his face.

"That is interesting. We will take time at some point and look into it. But for now, let's keep it between just us okay?" Tom responds. I nod and smile widely.

"Thank you Tom." I kiss his cheek and hug him around the shoulders.

Tom continues to walk and I hear a set of doors open and look forward when Tom moves his shoulder. The room is dark except for a single light coming from the table. Tom sets me down and I walk over to it. I know Tom wouldn't let me do something dangerous. I get over to it and climb into the chair and see it is a candle flickering a top a tart.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I hear a cacophony of voices say as the lights turn on and I look around, a bright grin lighting up my face. I clap happily and Lucy comes up behind me, placing his hands on the back of my chair.

"Happy fifth birthday little sister." Lucius says to me.

"Blow out the candles!" Father insists. "And don't forget to make a wish!" he reminds as my cheeks puff up.

I bring my wish to the front of my mind and blow all of the candles out! I squeal in delight. That means my wish should come true! I look over at Tom who is smiling at the other side of the table next to Father. Lucius picks me up out of my chair with some effort and the house elves take to cutting the modestly sized tart. Nothing major going on for my birthday. Just Father, Lucius, Tom and me. After we enjoy the dessert and talk amongst ourselves, we move on to gifts.

Father gives me his first. It is prettily wrapped with decorative swirls on the fabric it is wrapped in. I open it and as the fabric falls away I see a beautiful hair piece, as well as a new set of Dragonhide boots charmed to grow with me. I thank him profusely as my last pair of boots I had just worn through. Lucius hands me a package wrapped in the same fabric as Father's and I open that too. I find a new set of robes and a toy broomstick. Father had expressly forbidden me from flying with Lucius or at all until I at least turned five. I grinned at Lucius and hugged him tightly, thanking him profusely.

Then it was Tom's turn. His gifts were always the most interesting to me. He hands me a present wrapped in green silk. I take it carefully and look from him to it intrigued. I carefully take apart the fabric and find two things. A long skinny box, and a smaller rectangular box. I open the smaller rectangular box first and find a bracelet of snakes. Not necessarily live ones, metal ones, but the sounds they made and the way they moved was very real. Each one had a different pattern of scales and all of them had red eyes. Just like Tom's eyes. I had Lucius help me put it on and caressed them while they were on my wrist and heard their hisses of pleasure, just like Nagini's when I scratched her scales. I then turned my attention to the long box. I opened that one and found a wand. Almost immediately I saw Father's head whip around to Tom.

"You know she needs to go and pick her own wand out my Lord..." Tom's look silences Father mid sentence.

"Go ahead." Tom looks right at me, his eyes sparkling in a way I haven't seen them in a while at least.

I tentatively look back down at the wand sitting right in front of me. Lucius only got his today and he is eleven! Why would I get one so early. I look hard at the wand, and feel something. I pick the wand up slowly and as soon as I touch it that feeling intensifies.

" _A wand is the wizard's first crutch, which is why we train physically too." A man with red hair says and hands me a short sword._

 _~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~_

" _Aren't you excited to get our wands? I know you aren't going this year but I won't let you stay there with no way to defend yourself. Billy and the others will try something as soon as I leave." I see those chocolate eyes that I love, and feel an embrace._

 _~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~_

" _You! Get out! You will ruin us! Take your sorcery away with you! Devil child! I knew it was a mistake to grant you lodging within our home!" A woman shrieks at me as she goes for one of the kitchen knives. And I run away, my wand secure in my hand, my cloak hiding my face in the dead of the night._

 _~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~_

 _A man with black hair, no not a man. Something else, I don't know what, but something else. Maybe an elf? Though they are extinct. He uses odd phrasing. I don't trust him, so I take my wand out and brandish it at him, more confidently than I feel._

" _So young aren't you?" the being says, "and yet, not young at all." He leans against the tree and I feel fear and confidence. I may not remember everything, but some instincts never leave._

Memories flood my mind. So many and yet I know that they are so few. Almost as though this wand is a living entity. Old magic, and yet so familiar to me. Bits and pieces of different lives come back to me. That is what they are. Lives. This wand has so much knowledge. I look at Tom and see those eyes, so familiar besides the color. I remember it from the orphanage, that look. One of complete satisfaction. And I look at Father, and he is just Father. Nothing triggers there. I look back at Tom.

"Thank you." I say to him, and I hop off of my chair, I can feel that something has changed within me. I feel something bubble up in my chest and I can't help the smile that comes to my face as I am picked up by him. I yawn and Father holds his hands out to take me.

"I can take her my Lord. I don't want to keep you from your important work." Father says respectfully to Tom.

Tom waves his hands away. "No need Abraxas. I would love to put her to bed." I loosely wrap my arms around his shoulders and use his shoulder for a pillow. Lucius picks up the wand and the other couple of gifts and tails us to my room. He sets everything down on my low table and bows as he leaves.

"Sleep well Persephone." he says softly as he closes the door.

"You too Lucy." I respond and then yawn.

Tom sets me down on my already large bed. I think it would fit two adults. I head over to my wardrobe and take off my day clothes and put on my night clothes. I walk back over to the bed and Tom lifts me up onto it. I settle in under the covers and look at Tom.

"Why did you give me my wand back? Where did you get it? What do you know?" I question him.

"I had a hunch that that wand would still be compatible with you. And I know a lot Persephone. But now isn't the time to discuss it with you." Tom responds politically. I scrunch my nose up at his response and cross my arms.

"When will it be?" I respond petulantly.

"When it is." Tom responds sarcastically, which makes me stick my tongue out at him.

"But I remember you from before. I remember growing up with you. I remember what you said. Did you mean it?" I question him, defensive but curious.

Tom looks down at me and his eyes are wide for a moment, before his face softens towards me.

"You know I don't say things lightly Persephone. Anything I may have said to you still stands." He responds still politically, but I can feel the sincerity. Like he is protecting himself from me for some reason. I curl into him.

And in response Tom pulls me close to him my small body easier to maneuver now than it was when we were both kids. I sigh softly and close my eyes, sleep overwhelming me.

"I will keep you safe Evey. Now more than ever." I hear Tom whisper just before I fall into Morpheus's arms.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

Hello all! Thank you for finishing the first installment. As always let me know what you think about what I have going so far. See you next time!

~~Tris


	3. Chapter 3

"Persephone," Father calls for me, I snap my head around, "Our Lord calls for you." he finishes and I beam and head out to the foyer.

"Tom!" I exclaim as I run into his arms and embrace him. He returns the hug happily.

"How have you been Persephone?" he asks me as we move to the sitting room.

"I've been fine Tom. It has only been a few days since you have last seen me." I giggle at him and he rolls his eyes. "Is the terrifying Dark Lord getting sentimental over a mere slip of a girl like me?" I respond coyly. Oh flirting was second nature to a young girl in 900 AD, so guess who got those set of memories back. Along with the ones of my friends being betrothed at my age and properly courted. Tom rolls his eyes again and scoffs, but I see a tiny blush light his cheeks with a healthy glow.

"I have no idea what delusions you are plagued by but they are mere delusions." Tom responds and I laugh at his response.

"How is your memory faring Persephone?" he asks me curiously as I pour him a drink. I don't even look at him as I respond.

"It is progressing. Did you know that it was common for girls to get married at 13, basically as soon as they got their moon time, when I was first born?" I respond to him and hand him his drink. He coughs at that.

"I did not. It sounds like your memory is returning to you just fine." Tom looks at me again, and now I know he is seeing more than the me standing in font of him. He is also seeing his Evey. Oh I remember how possessive he got over me. At least as far as I can remember.

"Are you ready to start Hogwarts this year Persephone?" I roll my eyes at his ridiculous question.

"For the what time? I don't even know, I think I must have lost track. But I do hope the bath is still there. Wait…nope. They got rid of that two cycles before we went through." I sit primly on the loveseat next to him. "You know we really should have a chaperone." I mention in passing and Tom almost spits his drink.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I think I have heard come out of your mouth ever." Tom says after he manages to swallow his drink. I glare at him.

"What we should. By all technicalities sake I am an underaged, unmarried girl and you are a very eligible bachelor who has shown no amount of little interest in me as an eligible young girl without a betrothal contract." I respond

"Well actually," he says back, "I was hoping to remedy that today. As you know I could easily just have Lucius write it up with him being your legal guardian currently, and it would be completely legitimate. However, I was hoping for you to sign it." Tom says almost nonchalantly.

I look at him my mouth open in surprise and my mind completely blank. Only to move right into overdrive as what he said really sets in. I launch myself onto him a grin on my face. Tom only just manages to keep his balance.

"Tom! You have no idea! I would love to! It means we would be able to stay together. Never have to be separated?" I respond my face close to his.

"That is the idea. If you sign this though Evey there isn't turning back. You won't be able to change your mind. You are my precious person, I won't be able to let you go." Tom responds and runs his fingers through my hair.

I beam at him and take his hand and hop off of the love seat his hand in mine.

"Come on." I tug at our joined hands. "Let's find Father." Tom smiles back at me. His red eyes looking the happiest I have ever seen them.

Tom stands up and we move to leave the sitting room. He motions with his hand and the doors open immediately. I've gotten used to his wandless magic over the years. He is quite good at it by today's standards. He sweeps me off of my feet and I squeal in surprise. Tom hasn't been this affectionate since I turned eleven. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. On our way into the receiving room we come across Lucius. He immediately drops to a knee and lowers his head.

"Rise Lucius." Tom says after I've smacked him in the arm. I give my brother a big smile from my perch in Tom's arms.

" _I love you Evey. I will keep you from harm. He tried to hurt you Evey." Tom says as I watch him torture a poor boy in third year for having tried to curse me._

" _Tom stop." I feel my vocal chords come together to make strained sounds. Painful sounds._

" _I can't. Not until every threat to you is gone. Not until you are always safe." He comes over to me his hands covered in blood. I whimper and cringe. This is worse than anything he ever did to Billy. "You are more precious to me than anything." he places his forehead against mine._

" _Tom." I say softly, trying something else on him. A new tactic. "If you don't stop and place him back in his bed the teachers will get suspicious. I don't want to go back to that stupid orphanage longer than we have to. Please Tom." This seems to pull him out of his bout of temporary insanity. I relax in relief._

" _Oh Evey. Evey." He pulls me in close to him and casts a scourgify on the both of us. "I don't know what happened. I hate to see you cry. Shhh Evey. Shh. It'll all be over soon. Soon we won't ever have to go back to that horrid place" He coos to me._

I snap my eyes open and struggle to get out of his hold. The memory too fresh in my mind to really understand. Tom does his best to hold onto me. His worried eyes boring straight into mine. I continue to struggle.

"Let me go Tom! Let me go!" I feel his familiar magic as he tries to calm me. I can't let him get that far. I hiss out a string of something. I think it gets the idea across because Tom sets me down. Lucius looks on torn between stepping in to help me and staying where he is. I look Tom straight in the eyes, and I feel his mind prodding at mine and allow him access to my memory. We can't talk about it with Lucius right here.

I hear Tom's quick intake of breath. And watch as his stance stiffens a little bit.

"Lucius leave us." I hear Tom bark, his persona back in place. Lucius looks over at me to make sure it is safe to do so, and I nod minutely. Lucius places a grounding hand on my shoulder as he makes his way up the stairs. Once safely out of sight I turn around, so I'm not facing Tom.

"It isn't what it looks like Evey." Tom says his voice hard. I glance over my shoulder and see his fists clenched at his sides. I scoff at his response and turn my head.

"Good one Tom." I respond and turn around, my eleven year old irrationality trying to override my years of maturity.

"No one ever said you couldn't remember dreams or nightmares, as vividly as you remember memories." Tom continues the anger in his voice palpable at being spoken to as such. At this though I turn completely to face him, arms crossed over my chest, eyebrow raised.

"Continue." I tell him.

"Well, all I know is that one day in our second year you had a nightmare that sounded loosely like that when you told it to me. I had triggered it the day before though. Someone in Slytherin had threatened to hurt you and I would have gotten nasty if you hadn't of stopped me. It made you scared that I would do something worse. I imagine you didn't get a memory of the entire nightmare only a chunk of it. But there was always something about it that you never told me. That much I could tell." Tom explains. His theory is interesting. As well as his openness about the incident. That doesn't happen often, but for some reason I have this gut feeling that I shouldn't trust that reasoning. He is being too forthcoming. Too honest. But I have been given no reason not to trust him otherwise.

Tom seeing my changed demeanor moves towards me and wraps me in his arms. A hug that is too relaxing to refuse. I just rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I'm so comfortable. Right here. I know it should matter to me, but I can't make it. I know I should care about what he has done in his past. About the horrors that he, as a dark lord, and a well adjusted sociopath, has done. But something else within me doesn't care. I think I love this man, and if it isn't love yet, it may grow to be. He has helped to raise me, we have grown up together. I haven't spent this much time with anyone else besides my original parents that I can remember. I step right up onto my tipy toes and kiss him on the cheek.

I feel his arms tighten around me, and he places his chin on top of my head. Only to then bury his nose into the crook of my neck. I feel him breathe there a couple of times, it is oddly soothing.

"Let's talk to Abraxas." Tom says softly, more emotion in his voice than I have ever heard. He takes my hand and starts walking quickly, but slowly enough that I can keep up with him.

" _Come on Evey!" I watch as Tom's eyes light up with joy. I am so happy that I can be here with him. That I can share this with him. I feel him wanting to walk faster, but accommodating me and my shorter legs._

 _I smile brilliantly at Tom's happiness. Pulling me around the school, that I already know so well. I am so glad that someone else feels the same excitement. But I knew he would. Suddenly he stops walking and looks around us._

" _I am quite pleased that you are also attending this school." Tom says genuinely, and then turns and continues on his way around the school. Showing me everything that he has found._

I smile softly to myself. And it is these moments, these ones are the reason why I can't condemn him for his past actions whatever they may be. Because as far as I am concerned there are more good than bad.

We come upon Father's study, and Tom knocks on the door.

"Come in." We hear Father say from the other side of the door. Tom opens it for me and waves me in before him.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

Hello friends! So sorry that it is so short and still late! My mind has just been a mess of ideas and yet when I sit to write they don't come out of my fingers. And I think I may change the way I originally intended to write this story. We'll see just how exactly it flows okay friends?! Again thank you for the time you have taken to read!

~Trisanor


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, my name is Persephone Malfoy." I say to the scowling boy standing next to me.

"Severus." He supplies helpfully. I roll my eyes at his demeanor. For crying out loud we are only eleven year olds!

"Hello Severus." I try politely. "What house do you think you'll be in? My older brother and Father were both sorted into Slytherin. So, I imagine I will end up there just the same. Following the family footsteps you know?" I smile and try to make conversation. Unsuccessfully I might add.

"Oh Sev! Isn't this just so exciting! A school! No a castle! And we have all sorts of time to spend together!" A redheaded girl pulls both this boy's attention as well as my own. An actual smile crosses the boy's face as he focuses entirely on the redhead next to him. She doesn't even realize that she interrupted the stirrings of a conversation. I have little doubt she will be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I'm leaning more towards Gryffindor though. Either way, she won't be in the same house as this boy, Severus, seeing as he has all of the generic markers for a proper Slytherin. Severus… A very wizarding name, and yet the girl seems very much muggleborn. What makes me curious is how do they know each other? What with the current stigma against going off and living in the muggle community, and the dangers that come with living there. I mean I've done it, but there is no doubt that it has been dangerous. Meh. I shrug and turn my attention to the other students in my year.

Let's see… a Potter, a Black, oh they seem very chummy. Hmm. A Prewett girl, a Weasley. Surprised there is only one of them really. But not disappointed in the least. Then there are a couple of other students that I can't directly link to a surname from their appearances.

All of a sudden a stern looking woman, obviously well taken care of by her nice looking robes, and prefect witchly hat, walks into the hallway. Her hair up in a bun, placed just so her hat wouldn't be in the way of it.

"There is to be no talking. From this moment on you are silent as you wait to be sorted. Are we clear?" She said a little too forcefully. Is it just me or is she still new to this? I shrug anyway and continue on being mostly silent. The other kids, listen to her words, and know not to mess with her, therefore, they also remain silent.

We enter a hall, and my eye zero in on a man sitting at a table in the Headmaster's spot. He is an old man, not really spectacularly old, but definitely older than Tom. His auburn hair graying like white paint was streaked through his hair. His half moon shaped glasses portraying his older style of taste. I think they were popular in the 50's at least. And he must think them the height of Fashion. I snigger softly at my own thoughts.

With teachers like these, there is no way my year will be boring. I think to myself and smile, thinking of just how much chaos I will be able to create in the Slytherin system.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

"Albus! Albus!" I watch a young girl chase after an auburn haired youth and a blonde one.

The boy with the red hair turns around, now running backwards mind you, and watches the girl try and keep pace with them. The girl fumbles a bit in her heavy skirts while trying to catch up to the boys. The blonde one looks over his shoulder and laughs at the girls attempts to catch them.

"Gellert you're so mean!" the girl cries.

"Go back to your needlepoint Arianna. It's all girls are good for anyways!" Gellert hollers back to her.

I make my way over to this girl, Arianna, and help her up. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a brunette boy rushing over to help Arianna up.

"Hi, I'm Morgana." I say softly. "I live the next property over." I point at the property lines and we distantly see my house.

"I'm Arianna." She responds shyly.

"Nice to meet you." I respond brightly.

"Arianna! Arianna!" The boy calls as he get closer to our spot. "Are you okay Arianna?!" he continues, his concern for her palpable.

"I'm fine Aberforth. Completely fine. Though I would like you to meet my new friend. Morgana."

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

A sharp knock rapped on the door before it opened. Probably the Matron. But why she decided to bother us is beyond me.

"Tom, Evelyn. There is a man from a school here to see you. A mister Duddleboor." She says to us coarsely. Tom and I look at each other identical questioning looks on our faces.

In walks an older man, maybe in his forties. He takes off his bowler casually and enters our room as we settle on to the bed that oftimes we share. And this other person pulls out the chair from our desk. Tom sits just in front of me defensively, around this unknown person.

"Ah young mister Tom Riddle correct?" He asks redundantly as we both know he knows the answer. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." He pulls out what looks like some kind of envelope. I feel Tom tense a bit.

"Pardon me, but why are you here?" Tom questions the man.

"Just as your caretaker said, I'm here to offer you a place in my school." Dumbledore says, a small smile on his face. Something about that smile doesn't seem right to me.

"I'll bet it isn't a school." Tom grumbles, "I bet you just want to take us away! Did Miss Cole put you up to this?" Tom raises his voice a ted and holds my arm tightly.

I feel his magic swell around me and I pull his arm lightly. Tom leans over near me, without taking my eyes off of this Dumbledore person I whisper in Tom's ear.

"He is in my memories. I know he is like us." I whisper softly enough that only Tom can hear what I am saying.

"Accio Dumbledore's wand." I say softly and it flies into my hand, just like our book would without the incantation. Dumbledore just looks between Tom and I.

"I can make people do things that I want them to. Anything really." Tom says his eyes sparkling with mad desire.

"I just know things." I respond when his questioning gaze comes my way. "I want things to happen and sometimes words come to me unbidden. Other times I make it happen in different ways." I hold his wand hostage in my hands.

I feel it struggling in my hands and smile. Tom and I have gotten very good at getting what we want, and getting things to go our way whenever we want it to. And something in me tells me that this man is all around very bad news.

"I am glad to hear that both of you are aware of your magical heritage. However, this type of conduct will not be tolerated at school. And only Mr. Riddle is of age to be coming to the school this year. Miss Evelyn was it? You are not allowed to come to the school for another two years yet." At this Tom hisses nastily at Dumbledore.

"No! Evey will come with me or I won't go! I refuse to leave her here without me." Tom holds onto my arm with renewed vigor. I respond with a mild hiss of pain. Tom decreases the pressure a tiny bit.

"I am sorry. But I simply cannot allow you to remain here with such powerful magic unchecked. And I simply cannot allow Miss Evelyn to come with you." Dumbledore tries and I turn my head to the side.

"You're lying." I say serenely. "You don't have the authority to make those kinds of decisions. You are a lackey, because the people with the authority don't take on these menial tasks themselves."

Tom looks back at me and smiles darkly. Dumbledore summons his wand back wordlessly. Tom and I watch as Dumbledore's gaze darkens just a tad, and then his twinkling eyes are back again.

"You are correct Miss. Evelyn; I don't have the authority. I shall look into this for you, however I have no promises. Mr. Riddle, I will be back in a month's time to aid you in finding Diagon Alley and getting your supplies…"

"I won't need the help but thank you. I am quite certain of my own capabilities of finding it. Your concern is appreciated though." Tom interrupts. "And while you may not be able to make promises, it would be in everyone's best interest if Evelyn could come with me. Truly." Tom finishes his innocent child look on his face, only slightly darkened by his malevolent aura.

"It's been a pleasure Albus." I say with a sickly grin on my face.

It is in that moment that our wardrobe decides to start vibrating. And out of it floats all of our treasures. Most of them are Tom's but some of them are ones that he found or got for me. Our tin floats over to our bed and empties itself there.

"As I said previously, this kind of conduct will not be tolerated, and neither will petty thievery. I expect that everything gets returned to their rightful owners. I will know if they do not." Dumbledore says, his twinkle and smile back in place. "We will be in contact Mr. Riddle. Good day." Dumbledore says as he stands and leaves the room.

Tom and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders. No one tells us what to do.

"Wanna sneak out and see if we can't find that Alley?" Tom suggests. I nod enthusiastically.

"No one will notice if we're gone anyway." I smile and curl into Tom's side. He hugs me and we get up to find out which matron is on. Just a couple drinks and whoever it is will be down for the count.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

"Tom!" I call out and race down the hall to catch up with him.

"Ah, there you are Evey." He smiles down at me.

"Yep! Here I am." I smile back and giggle as Tom hexes someone without a word, simply because they are looking at us the wrong way.

"I am on my way to the meeting with my Knights. It isn't a meeting that I would prefer you be a part of Evey. I know normally you can come, but this time I would rather you wait in my rooms for me to get out." Tom places his hand on my head and I huff, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"I know I know. I'm so boring." Tom says mockingly.

"Soooo boooring." I roll my head back to look at the ceiling and knock Tom's hand off of my head. Matching grins on our faces. Then something strikes me.

"Wait. It's only just after lunch… what could you be meeting for? Normally those are after dinner, right before curfew." I query.

"Like I said it isn't something I want you to be there for. Just trust me Evey." Tom lays a kiss on the top of my head. "I won't lead you astray, you know that." Tom continues down the hall a ways and I stand there watching him.

He turns to see me standing there and smiles, really smiles. He always looks so handsome when he smiles. It's my favorite emotion on him. I grin and he rolls his eyes at me, something he will deny later. I head out towards the Forbidden Forest. It is only truly dangerous at night. Most of the stuff living in here get testy at night, so in the daytime if you aren't stupid you can generally make it through unscathed. The trick is to not be stupid.

I enter the Forest and make my way to a clearing. I sit down in the clearing and hum softly to myself. A song in a memory from long ago. Something in Gaelic that my mother used to sing to me as a "wee little lass" as my Father used to say playfully. I lay back in the clearing and just start thinking.

Tom… Well what about Tom? His hair, his smiles, his darkness, his mischief. We've grown up together so it feels weird to think about him, and yet at the same time it isn't weird. He takes care of me, he always has. And I do mean always. And then there is the warning of my mother… I can't love. Not ever. But Mother what if I am in love? I knead my hands over my eyes. Plus there is the factor that I am wayyyyyy too old for him. It hasn't quite been a thousand years yet… I have about fifty more to go.

"Ugh! Who am I kidding." I snarl out loud.

"Obviously yourself." A voice responds and I pop up, wand in hand and stare them dead in the eyes. I see a man. Rugged, earthy, slightly torn clothes, as though he has been wandering for a while.

"Who are you?" I tighten my voice and glare in his direction.

"I imagine the better question is what am I doing here." He responds and leans against a tree like it is extremely natural for him.

"That was my next question. But there is no reason to avoid the first one." I keep my wand pointed at him and stand without breaking eye contact.

"I think an even better question is what is a pretty little morsel like you doing out here?" the man continues his banter unfazed.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't unused to getting hit on, I mean in this life only one man, but in other ones it was very common.

"From what?" he says condescendingly.

I scoff at him and say nothing else. Just waiting for him to respond to me. He eyes the skyline.

"You know I can play the waiting game all day and all night. Nothing in this Forest will bother me. But a lot of it will bother a cute little piece of tail like you." The man responds.

"I'm more powerful than you think." I respond with confidence. I have fought my way through this forest a few times before. I almost died, but I have done it.

"So am I pretty thing." The man shifts his weight to both feet and starts moving towards me. I back up slightly and in the blink of an eye the man is behind me. I feel his breath on my neck.

"Werewolf." I affirm.

"Pretty and Intelligent. Oh. You just get more alluring don't you sweet thing." He says, and grabs my shoulders as I'm about to turn to face him, rendering me immobile.

"All it would take is one well-placed bite or scratch. I could make you my breeding bitch. How would you like that sweet thing? Breed you right here. This evening under the mother moon. Mark you as my own. You have such a pretty neck." The werewolf scents me and I send an Incendio at his leg. This catches him off guard and his hold on me releases.

"Ballsy bitch." He snarls at me, and yet this only seems to turn him on more.

"If you are quite done leering at me." I snarl back at him. "Consider me out of your depth." I hiss and point my wand at him.

There aren't many spells that will flat take out a werewolf. And there is no way I will be able to outrun him. I can do my damndest. Maybe Tom will let me go to his meetings with him next time. I huff annoyed.

I look over at the skyline and realize I was musing about Tom longer than I thought I was. I must have dozed off at one point. I curse in gaelic under my breath. Nothing for it. I turn tail and start running only to hear him howl, rather inhumanely. I turn around and send a severing charm as I weave through the trees. Never staying in a straight line, because I know his speed will overtake me.

Tom has to be looking all over for me. I hear a snarl and another howl closer than they were before. I shoot a bombarda behind me and listen as a yelp, followed by another ravenous snarl which fills the air. I can see the break in the trees up ahead. I push magic into my legs and feet to try and spur my movement on. I just need to hit the tree line and I am safe. I feel my feet tangle up in a vine that I know wasn't there before.

Bastard can use magic too. Should have fucking known. I cast another severing charm at the vine around my ankles and fall flat on my face. I scramble to get up when I feel a body land on top of me. A howl of accomplishment fills the air and, fear pierces my heart.

I hear my Father's voice telling me that fear if used properly can be your greatest weapon. I push my magic out in an explosion of power and I feel him fall away from me. I scramble up on to my feet, my skirt and blazer torn to shreds from the brambles in the forest. I am about to cross the tree line when I feel him reach his very human hand out and grab my ankle. My hand crosses the tree line, but it isn't enough.

"TOM!" I scream, knowing that I am too magically drained to pull another of the stunts that I had just pulled.

"Stupid bitch. No one is coming for you." The man pulls me farther away from the tree line. "Thank you for the chase. You will make one hell of an Alpha Female." The man licks his lips and changes back to the wolf.

"TOM!" I scream once more, tears coming to my eyes. "HELP!" I feel my voice fail me as the wolf leans in closely and I smell his rancid breath as he is about to sink his teeth into my neck. I close my eyes in terror.

Only to hear a series of yelps and whines. My eyes snap open as the man's sickening warmth falls away from me. I see Tom. His as eyes red as the blood surrounding him.

"You disgust me. You are a poor excuse for a living creature." Tom sneers at the now mangled wolf. I see silver dotting the carcass and know that happened because of Tom. Once again he has saved me. Tears well up in my eyes as I get up and throw myself into his arms. I start sobbing right there in his arms, the knowledge of what would have happened had he not come for me fresh in my mind.

"Shhh. I'm here Evey. I told you I would always protect you." Tom holds me close to him. I look up at him and he wipes my tears away. "Let's go back to my room now Evey. Come on." He prods gently.

"Tom…" I say my voice hoarse and emotional. I look right into his eyes.

"Yes Evey?" He brushes my hair away from my face, and picks a twig out of its mess.

Overcome with emotion that I can't put into words, I lean up and into Tom and just barely brush my lips against his. At this brief brush, I feel Tom's hold on my change so his arms are wrapped around my waist, and he snogs me properly.

"You are mine Evey." He says as he pulls away and places his forehead against mine. His eyes boring into mine. "Mine." He holds me closer and places his chin on top of my head.

"Yours…" I exhale shallowly.

"Mine." He agrees.

 _A/N: Hello friends! Sorry about the tardiness of the updates! But I have been planning my wedding pretty non-stop lately. Thank you for those of you who have enjoyed my writing recently._ _It gives me the motivation to continue. I also apologize for this chapter. I know my grammar wasn't the best, but I wanted to just get it posted so I didn't have time to proofread it or edit it. Sorry!_

 _I always enjoy your feedback lovelies! Review if you have the time!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Albus you can't! Breaking his heart wasn't the answer. You make him his best self!" I cry to the deafened ears of the man next to me.

"And sacrificing my best self, getting involved with him is what got Arianna killed!" Albus roars back at me and my jaw drops. Really? He wants to pull that bull shit card?

"It wasn't Gellert who fired the curse Albus. I was there. I saw you find an opportunity and take it. You fired the blasted curse at your sister, not Gellert or your brother. You say that Gellert cast it, but you and I both know that he didn't." I hiss in his direction. "Arianna loved you! She loved Aberforth too. And you took her life from her the same way prefects take points from houses."

"It's all for the Greater Good. Breaking his heart made him a wild card. I have begun to unify the wizarding world against a greater evil, thus giving me my perfect chance to name myself a hero." Albus turns his gaze to a war map. I look at him disgust written all over my face.

"The only evil I see here is you." I sneer at him. Getting no response I try something else.

"He will move the stars for you Albus. He would still move the starts for you." I throw my hands in the air, exasperated, frustrated. "Don't use such a love as motivation for destruction. Don't you see…"

"I do see." He cuts me off. "I see everything exactly the way it is supposed to be. My mind has never been more clear. My plan is set, and this is part of it. I will become the most respected wizard in all of Britain. Possibly in the entire world. I will be praised as the next Merlin. And then, oh it doesn't stop there. Then I will take the school over. I will become Headmaster of Hogwarts. The only way to ensure my reign is a long one is to mold the youth of today into trusting me. Thinking highly of me. As the Grandfather they never had. I will mold them into the perfect soldiers, and no one will be any the wiser. You see Gellert was right about one thing. The only Mistress people ever serve is one of Power." A dark twinkle roots itself in Albus's eyes.

"You…you fancy yourself evil. You fancy yourself able to live forever. It won't happen Dumbledore, because I won't let it. I won't let you destroy the very principles that Hogwarts was founded on! I will make sure that…"

"It's already begun." He turns on me. "And no one can stop me. Not even you Morgana. People don't trust you anymore. They haven't trusted you since you sided with Gellert that day. Ever since you placed that curse. I will be revered as the new Merlin. It is all for the greater good. Just like your untimely demise!" Dumbledore roars.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

"Girl wake up!" the harsh voice of my master woke me. I rubbed my eyes briefly before hopping up out of bed. Hissing mildly as my feet hit the cold stone floor.

"Coming sir!" I call back to him. I brush my chemise down with my hands and slip into my skirt and front lacing bodice, tying it quickly and efficiently. I run the comb through my hair and quickly put it up with a simple piece of wood, that I had the stable boy sand smooth for me. I slip on my shoes that I had left by the fire through the night, that was now little but embers.

I open my door and quickly make my way to the heart of the house. There I find my Master and he waves me over.

"There is someone here to speak to you, girl." He says gruffly. I nod politely and curtsy as I leave his presence. I make my way to the parlor. I see the man sitting there and I curtsy. He looks to be a man of wealth and prestige.

"Ah!" The man says as though greeting an old friend. "Come, come sit down my child!" The man says gaily. I take a seat on the lounge. A privilege I haven't had since starting this life.

"Hello dear child. We felt your magic spike recently. A bout of accidental magic I take it?" The man asks. I look around to make sure there aren't any others around listening or watching for apiece of juicy gossip.

"Yes sir." I say very softly. No need to tell him it was intentional, to get his attention.

"Well, my child. How would you like to get away from these people you hide amongst and join the ranks of your own people?" the man offers almost conspiratorially. My eyes widen, minimally.

His speech patterns are familiar to me. Why?

"What do you mean join the ranks of my people?" I ask softly, pulling my magic, ready to release it.

"You my dear are a part of a race of humans known as wizards and witches. There is a magical community where you can reside in, and use your abilities whenever you wish." The man offers and at the words magical community something clicks in my mind.

"Sir, I'm not sure what you're talking about…" I respond playing innocent as well as I can. A predator's gleam enters his eyes only briefly.

"Of course child. This is all new information. I wouldn't expect you to understand. That is why it is imperative we leave. I will let you Master know that I will be taking you on as my apprentice, and we can quickly be out of here. These are things that you must see to believe." The man says a little louder, and I feel the chill of many eyes on me. A feeling I was very used to for a very long time.

I stand quickly and grab the man's sword that is knotted at his hip. I pull it out and brandish it at him. I hear shocked gasps from the others who just now happened to walk by.

"You don't scare me. Fool." I hiss "It is a farce you try to pull on me. The only magical community you wish to introduce me to is the one you've enslaved and slaughtered. Filthy pig." I spit in his direction. I lands on his well-tailored waistcoat.

"That is a mistake you won't live to regret making you stupid wench!" The man roars, my only response is to look around me.

"Who is planning to kill me? Because it certainly won't be you, stupid louse." I smile as I wave his coin purse in his face. He sputters back at me. Trying to keep his act up.

"Come on Witch Hunter." I spit and turn tail and dart out of the place I had called home for the last ten years with only the clothes on my back, the sword and coin purse in my hands as the things to call mine. The man follows me, and as I turn around I see more men joining his hunting group. No doubt witch hunters also. I stop in the middle of the road once we are far enough away from the village. I turn and plant my feet on the ground. I refuse to go anywhere with these disgraces to humanity.

"No where left to run girly." The man says, slightly out of breath. While my breathing is carefully controlled and fluid.

"Who said I was planning on running?" I respond and let my glamour fall. My brown eyes blazing, my mahogany hair settled around my shoulders. I shift my stance slightly and watch as half of the idiots turn and try to run.

"You…you're…No!" one stutters out.

"She can't be?" another says fear in his eyes.

"Why not?" I let my power flow off of me in waves. "No one said I died. Did they?" A dark grin covers my face. These idiots chose the wrong witch to fuck with. "Come now. Let's play dearies." I murmur darkly.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

"Ancient one," a man approaches me a smile on his face. "The circle begins Ancient one. Shall you not join us on this fortuitous eve?" The man has Celtic tattoos covering his body. Beautiful artistry giving him different ways to harness his power. Depicting his status in the society these people created for themselves.

"It will be my first circle Jamie. You know that. And I hear the first circle is always the most powerful one to experience." I murmur nervously.

Jamie sits down beside me, his kilt covering the floor neatly. He places a strong hand on my shoulder that I take comfort in.

"That it is. And it is also the one where you connect with, and some even cross, the veil." Jamie says. "It is a life changing experience that is for sure Ancient one." Jamie continues, giving me a meaningful look.

I look at him and see the wisdom and experience in his eyes. The honesty that those eyes hold, something that has become increasingly hard to come across the longer I live. What could it hurt? I have been living with these welcoming people for almost six months now. These druids have taught me so much, and have shielded me. I nod and I hear Jamie's passionate exhale.

"Wonderful! I shall inform the Elders! Tonight will be a special circle indeed! Come on in Ladies!" Jamie calls and promptly a couple of the womenfolk of the camp come in, their smiles reaching their eyes. "Prepare our Ancient guest accordingly if you would!" Jamie laughs and gives me a clap on the back.

I look at Jamie, the promise of death in my eyes as he leaves me in the hands of these ladies. Crazy about their clothing choices. Almost reminds me of my mother. I heave a small sigh and let the ladies do as they will. Eventually I am dressed in a blue dress, almost like the kind of outfits I had seen on fairies when they were more abundant. Seemingly only strips of fabric, with a bodice underneath. Matching flowers braided and loose in my hair. At this point my hair is quite long. Not much longer till the dance. The ladies use Kohl around my eyes and powder of dried petals on my eyes.

We walk out to the circle, and I see the fire already started. Most of the menfolk are already surrounding it. The Elders approach me and one bows his head in respect.

"We are blessed to have you joining us Ancient one." The Elder then backs up a few steps and the lane opens up. I make my way to the edge of the fire. I hear a drummer begin to play, and the people begin to chant. A pipe of some kind is passed around and I take a drag of it. In moments my mind feels freer, my body more relaxed. I see the others around me seemingly feeling the same. All I can do is watch the fire. And all I want to do is see more of it. I begin to circle the fire, the rest of the circle moving with me. I see something in the fire almost.

I feel my body moving in new ways as though they are natural. I feel a haze begin to fill my mind as the chanting grows louder and the drumming more intense. All I want is to keep moving. For this moment never to end. A call leaves my throat much to the amusement of those around me. Something primal and needy.

I feel hands on my body. My partner for the evening more than likely. His fingers leave trails of heat along my torso. I wind my fingers through my hair and move against him wantonly. No worries left in my mind. A primal need fills my being up, and I open my eyes to see the fire. I turn to see who the man is, and it isn't one that I recognize.

I lean up towards him and kiss him full on the lips, and feel him curl around me like smoke to a flame.

~~~GG~~~GG~~~GG~~~

"Tom…" I whisper. I can feel his hands on my bare skin. His fingers tightening almost painfully around my wrists. A spark of arousal ignites a fire within me that I didn't know existed previously.

"Why Genevieve?" Tom breathes. "Why are you in my every thought. Why do I feel an overwhelming need to own you in every sense of the word?" Tom leans in closer to me his eyes a beautiful mix between brown and red. Almost the color of dried blood. My breath hitches as his cologne overpowers my senses. He really has always smelled so good.

"And now I can." Tom runs his thumb over my ring as his eyes bore into mine. "Because this is forever." In a moment Tom captures my lips in a hot searing kiss that short circuits my mind.

I pull my head away to breathe and Tom moves to my neck and begins working on physically marking me for all to see. More than just our wedding bands. I hiss in pain and pleasure as he bites me particularly hard right over my jugular. This hiss dissolves into a low moan.

"Tom…" I breathe, his name the only intelligible thing I can get out of my mouth. My mind very thoroughly distracted by his ministrations.

"Say it again." I hear Tom growl out, and his fingers tighten their hold on my hips.

"Ah! Tom!" I yelp. He relaxes his grip and nuzzles into my neck.

"Promise me that my name is the only one you will say like that." I hear him whisper into my ear, and then lick the shell of it. I nod and my eyes close. "Say it Genevieve." Tom commands softly.

"Yes. Merlin yes Tom. Only you." I respond and try to move my hands only to find them stuck in their position. Tom chuckles darkly and suddenly stops.

"Come along My Lady." Tom says as he extends a hand to me, my hands release, and I put one into his proffered one and he leads me down a long hall. We had apparated to a manor that I didn't quite recognize right after our ceremony. Tom opens the door to a well decorated bedroom and I look around. In it I find some of the amenities that I had missed from when I was a kid growing up in the 900's. Mostly the candles and the goose feather pillows. I walk into the room and run my hands over the wardrobe and the foot board as I walk around. The room is well furnished. Handmade silk comforter, linen sheets, all black and green and silver. A washbasin set near the window.

"Where are we Tom?" I ask him.

"Home, Genevieve. This is our home." Tom walks towards me and pulls me into his arms. He kisses me again. "Welcome to Slytherin Manor, Genevieve Riddle." Tom whispers.

A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting! I'm going to try and post when I can sporadically. But I am working on planning my wedding and we have a four-year-old and his parents moving in with my fiancée and I in the coming months. On top of parties and weddings to go to. I can't promise anything right now. But I will do my best.

If there are any scenes at any point throughout history you would like to see let me know! I love interesting ideas/challenges and feedback! Thank you again for your continued patience!

~~Trisanor


End file.
